2014.04.13 - Homecoming
Stardate 15093-65432 Late night, Wayne Manor Grounds. An unsually brilliant bubble of yellow and blue appears hovering about 10 feet over the southern lawn of Wayne Manor. It pulses regularly almost like a slow beating heart. The fact that Bruce is at home during the evening is unusual in and of itself. He’s nursing a fractured rib, though, and an evening off his feet may allow for a speedier recovery. But he’s not completely out of touch. Monitoring stations all across Gotham keep him abreast of what is going on. If a situation needs him then he will be there. He didn’t expect such a situation to occur in his own backyard. When the light appears he steps out onto the grounds, clad in a burgundy bathrobe, a pair black silk pajama bottoms and a pair of slippers. He squints against the light, lifting a hand in front of his face. The bubble of light dims greatly until it becomes almost transparent. There is a vague outline of a humanoid shape inside the light bubble. Seconds later the bubble 'pops' almost literally as there is a displacement of atmosphere. As the bubble bursts, a body is dropped to the ground very much like a limp ragdoll. Blond hair and a unique costume that is easily recognizable as Kara Zor-El's 'new' look from just before she vanished from earth. Tests show that Kara is definitely the Kryptonian that Batman would be familiar with. Scans don't show anything majorly wrong with her other than perhaps she's likely going to be hungry when she wakes up. The young woman is breathing normally. After a few hours her eyes open and she spends a moment reigning in her hyper-acute senses with a bit of a frown and some wrinkling of the brow. "Ugh...by Rao I hate magic." Bruce has since donned his Batman uniform. The lead-lined cowl hides his features, even though he half-expects a cursory glance around with x-ray vision may reveal that the Batcave lies beneath Wayne Manor. He gathers every sample of DNA from the unconscious Kara that her invulnerability will allow, but when she wakes up he is merely looming over he with a critical stare. “Tell me what happened to you. You’ve been missing for a month.” "Well howdy do to you too, Grumpypants." is Kara's immediate responce. Yep, definitely the irreverant Superteen. She takes a moment to glance around to make sure she's where she thinks she is and then sighs. "Would you believe me if I told you I was kidnapped by an Alien slaver and then sold into gladitorial combat by more aliens in a distant arm of the galaxy only to be rescued by alien resistance fighters that I then helped de-throne their tyrannical leader?" "No." Batman turns around, moving towards the monitor to review the results. Everything seems in order though he's no expert on Kryptonian physiology. Though that may change now that he's had a few hours to study Kara while she's unconscious. "I'll alert Superman that you're back." Kara throws her hands up in the air and mutters. "Sheesh...I tell the truth and he STILL thinks I'm lying. Dude really needs to get laid..." Scooting off the table/bed onto her feet, she asks "I don't suppose I can trouble you for some replacement ID's and bank cards? Mine kinda got disintegrated when I got hit with a Phased particle burst a couple weeks ago." Batman doesn’t speak, instead he gestures behind him to a stainless steel tray that sits on a wheeling table next to Kara’s gurney. On it are an array of cards ranging from a New York state driver’s license to bank cards made out to Claire Kent. All freshly printed, all neatly arrayed. “I’ve also prepared some clothes in your size,” he continues, gesturing to a rather button-down but not too frumpish outfit on a hanger behind her. Seems he’s been busy while she’s been sleeping. “Darkseid was defeated and retreated back to Apokolips,” Batman answers, still looking over the readings, “Superman was able to beat him into submission.” He flicks the Batcomputer’s monitor on, bringing up a television feed of Superman – singed and barely clothed – hovering over Metropolis holding an unconscious and badly beaten Darkseid in one hand by the tunic. “Tony Stark was apparently killed during the Apokolips mission,” he continues, “But has since returned to life.” He’s still investigating the why behind that one. Kara watches the footage and frowns slightly as she asks "Are we sure that's the real Kal-El? Darkseid is a tricksy one." She frowns deeper as she hears of Starks death and return to life. "Interesting. I've always wanted to meet him. Talk with him. Maybe dissect his brain..." "Get in line," Batman says simply of the comment about Stark. He takes another look at the image of Superman, "I have no reason to suspect it isn't him. He's regained his abilities and has been operating in Metropolis to the best of my knowledge." "You've always got a reason to suspect, Bats. I think it's in your nature not to trust anyone. I used to think that was a bad thing until my recent bit of interstellar traveling. Maybe you're on to something here." Kara says as she pockets her new ID's and bank cards and such. She grumbles a bit about having to come up with a story to explain her absence from classes and such. "Thanks for these, Batman. I'll keep an eye on Kal just in case he's not the real deal and you can put away the lead box with the Kryptonite in it. I'm not going to hurt anyone that doesn't deserve it. I stayed true to yours and Kal's teachings even though it made me less popular as a fighter. I didn't kill anyone in my fights. Even saved a few when the crowds demanded blood." "Good," is all Batman offers by way of praise, moving towards the platform that houses the Batmobile and depressing a button on the console. A section of the cave wall seems to slide open, revealing a long tunnel that lets out into the Bristol backwoods beyond. "I've let Superman know you're back. If you head down there and out you'll find yourself back outside. Metropolis is across the river to the east." Kara gives you a rather cheeky, almost Benny Hill-like, salute then sticks her tongue out at Batman when he's not looking. She then floats up a bit and towards the exit. Once outside, she takes a deep breath of earth air and sighs "It's good to be home." She then shoots up into the sky and off towards Metropolis. Category:Log